


Space Fantasy

by c1trus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 70s sci-fi AU, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, IN SPACE, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:11:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1trus/pseuds/c1trus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He thought about the way N1-ALL said the words “I think,” and it made all twenty of his fingertips tingle.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Vignettes featuring various pairings within a polyamorous relationship (in space).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty nervous about posting this!! it's just a little pet AU, mostly based on campy 70s sci-fi movies. 
> 
> just for some clarity, harry is kind of the original mutual string that tied them all together. also, more clarification: liam & sophia are married, but it's open so liam is comfortably also dating this little gaggle of aliens. 
> 
> most of these are pretty fluffy/mild but the zouis and the lilo are explicit. and vague unnamed space drug-use cw for the zouis.

“Don’t you wonder what Earth is like now? Since you left?” Zayn asked in between kisses.

Harry wondered what could have possibly made him think of that. Zayn’s mind wandered easily, sure, but Harry was always amused whenever he interrupted with a random question when they were like this. Tangled up in the nest of silky sheets and blankets in Harry’s bed. With a groan, Harry pulled a pillow over his eyes and shrugged.

“Do _you_ ever want to go back to … your home planet?”

“You can’t pronounce it,” Zayn reminded him smugly.

Harry knew that; that’s why he hadn’t tried to.

“And, anyway, no, not really,” Harry replied, knowing that he wasn’t going to get an answer from Zayn. He opened his eyes in time to watch Zayn’s eyelashes flutter closed again. Harry wanted to count every single lash. Must be millions of them. 

“I’d like to see it sometime,” Zayn admitted, finally. “You’ve seen where I’m from. I’ve never seen where you’re from. And Liam. And—“

“Niall,” Harry finished for him, his expression growing even more impatient. “He’s not really from Earth, like? He wasn’t activated until he was in space.”

“Designed to be like an Earthling, though, isn’t he?” Zayn argued, and Harry wanted to laugh a little.

“Sure, I’m always talking about how interesting my own skin is, aren’t I?” Harry teased. Zayn does laugh, in the way that makes him press his tongue against his teeth.

“I’m finished talking about Niall,” Zayn declared. _You’re the one who brought him up_ , Harry thought, but didn’t say. Zayn smiled and asked, “You’ll take me to earth, won’t you?” He kissed Harry again, sweetening his request. “You will, you’ll promise.”

Harry nodded weakly, focusing more on Zayn’s hands all over him than he was on whether or not he’d make good on his promise. Two hands on his face, the others sliding from his hips to his waist. Overwhelming in a way that only Zayn could make him feel with all his limbs and all his eyelashes.

—

“Programmed to speak nearly a thousand different languages,” Zayn read from N1-ALL’s instruction booklet, sounding impressed like he hadn’t pored over it obsessively a dozen times before. “How many of them are actually useful out here?”

N1-ALL considered, frowned, and answered, “ _Maybe_ 10\. I really only get to use the Milky Way standard, don’t I? I don’t work with as many Earthlings as they originally intended, I think.”

He was a bit of a rogue now, working for aliens more often than Earthlings. Talking about it always made N1-ALL a bit shy.

Making N1-ALL shy made Zayn frown. He thought about the European Space Agency. The way most of them pronounced N1-ALL’s name like a series of numbers and letters, instead of the way Harry had introduced the android, like _Niall_. He thought about N1-ALL belonging to someone at first, not having his own agency. He thought about the way N1-ALL said the words “I think,” and it made all twenty of his fingertips tingle.

“Which is your favorite?” Zayn asked, setting the hefty instruction booklet aside.

“Mm, _Español_! Spanish,” N1-ALL answered, without hesitation.

Zayn smiled, and held his tongue from asking whether he had just listed one or two languages.

N1-ALL laughed, warm and almost real.

Supposedly there were more advanced androids now, ones that were even more realistic than the old N1 models. But his glossy white metal felt warm against Zayn’s shoulder, and Zayn thought there couldn’t be another android better than N1-ALL.

—

Louis’s tongue was unfairly long, unfairly slick with his sticky, sweet spit, drooling on Zayn’s dick. They were both a little high and the sitting area of Harry’s ship was warm with it, which made Zayn feel stranger, more gone than he normally would be.

They had taken turns blowing brightly-colored smoke into each other’s mouths, then made each other giggle by breathing out rings that couldn’t keep their shape for more than a second before the vibrations of their laughter made the smoke turn misty. That had been hours ago, though, and now Louis was the same shade of lavender as Zayn, sitting between his legs and talking big about what he was going to do to him.

 _So do it already_ , Zayn thought, keeping his mouth shut.

Like he’d heard it anyway, Louis finally dropped his head far enough to wrap his tongue around Zayn’s dick. Idly, Zayn wondered if he should have found the sight gross, but quickly decided he didn’t care. The high made him oversensitive, and his weirdly long tongue felt good. He shut his eyes and hummed appreciatively. Louis hummed back, almost laughing. He took Zayn into his mouth and sucked, careful to mind his pointy teeth.

One of the vintage jumpers Louis had given him— the one that said “Martians do it better”— came to mind abruptly, and Zayn groaned before erupting into that embarrassing laugh Louis liked to tease him for. Sure enough, without asking why Zayn was laughing, Louis pulled off to mock Zayn’s laugh.

It just made Zayn laugh more, head feeling floaty, empty, and dumb. Louis crawled back up and kissed Zayn to shut him up. He was so small, Zayn thought dreamily. With an unexpected firmness, Louis pushed his hips against Zayn’s and wrapped his tiny hand around both of their dicks. It should have been impressive, but Zayn couldn’t find it in him to think anything besides _keep doing that_.

His eyes went a bit glossy and unfocused, not at all matching Louis’s suddenly determined expression.

“You’re so useless when you’re high,” Louis laughed when Zayn came. He’d been quiet, laughing at himself for how quickly he’d been.

“Mmhm,” Zayn agreed, smiling.

Louis scoffed, sitting back on his shins to quickly jerk off onto Zayn’s belly. Zayn nodded approvingly, swirling their cum together with his finger. Louis stuck his tongue out, disgusted, but Zayn thought it looked neat. Maybe he’d smoked a bit too much, but he was sure it was just too warm in the sitting room. Wasn’t good for his head.

—

They had all fallen in love with Harry first, then, gradually, each other as Harry introduced them all to one another. Liam fell for Louis last and N1-ALL first, after Harry. In-between them had been Zayn.

He’d met plenty of people from other planets while working at Sophia’s. There had even been the rare couple from another galaxy. Liam was sure, though, that there was no one else quite like Zayn. It wasn’t his pastel complexion, or even his extra limbs; Liam was used to aliens that didn’t look like Earthlings since he’d moved to Venus with Sophia.

Zayn was quiet most days. Introverted, shy, and thoughtful. His expression was soft when the cogs inside his head were turning, and he could go hours without saying anything. He could sleep for days if Harry would let him, Liam was sure. On days when Zayn was looser, outwardly happy and almost goofy, Liam would wear that confused little smile that N1-ALL liked so much. Zayn was calming but intimidating all at once. Liam mostly didn’t like to be with him alone, although he loved him deeply.

“What are you thinking about?” Zayn asked, doing three different things at once. Four, now that he was talking to Liam.

Liam’s eyes traced over Zayn’s busy hands. One held a little book, another poured milk into his tea while a third stirred.

“I was thinking about you,” Liam admitted frankly.

Louis would have teased him for it, Harry would have demanded to know specifics, and N1-ALL would probably laugh a little nervously and thank him for thinking of him. Zayn just smiled, seemingly appreciating the attention. Liam blushed at Zayn’s silence, but soon went back to his thoughts when Zayn went back to reading.

—

N1-ALL smiled calmly, smoothing the crease between Harry’s eyebrows with gentle fingers. Processor whirring loudly. A beat passed before Harry shifted his attention to N1-ALL, matching the android’s smile with a tired one.

“Will you come sit with me?” N1-ALL asked, tone careful.

N1-ALL counted the seconds it took for Harry to respond. Nearly twelve. N1-ALL was programmed to be patient, though. He smiled appreciatively when Harry nodded and stood, taking N1-ALL’s hand to steady himself. He fussed with the ship’s controls a little, then finally turned away.

“Niall,” Harry cooed, pulling N1-ALL to the sitting area of his ship. He liked to say N1-ALL like that. Niall, like the Irish name. He said it again, “Niall.”

“Yes, Harry,” N1-ALL replied, smile steady.

He was used to Harry’s inexplicable silences and didn’t press him for an answer. Harry still had N1-ALL’s hand in his when they settled down, and he started to look it over like he was studying him. Harry liked the way N1-ALL could warm himself up, so he did. For Harry.

“What does it feel like?” Harry asked, sounding a bit dreamy on accident. N1-ALL already knew what he was asking, but he let Harry finish his question. “When I touch you. Can you feel it?”

“Yes,” N1-ALL replied simply. Whirring, whirring. Harry loved that sound. “I don’t know that it feels the same, but I know you’re touching me.”

Harry looked a little unsatisfied with his answer, but he didn’t argue. He smoothed his hands up Niall’s smooth arms, picked at the muscles and joints that held his larger parts together. He tapped at the LCD screen on N1-ALL’s forearm, prompting the little _bling!_ sound that neither of them had determined the purpose of. It made them both laugh, Harry quieter than N1-ALL.

“I think you’re so pretty, Niall,” Harry mumbled. N1-ALL’s expression flickered, a little flustered.

“There’s a dozen other androids just like me,” N1-ALL replied humbly.

“Not _just_ like you,” Harry argued.

“That’s true,” N1-ALL replied. Every android was shaped by their own unique experiences. Over anything else, N1-ALL thinks of how no other N1 model has Harry, Louis, Liam, or Zayn and then feels a bit silly for being so sentimental.

—

Louis was stripped down to his pants, skin and hair indistinguishable from Liam’s bedsheets. If it were anyone else with Louis, they might have mistaken his presence for just an awkwardly-laying pair of shorts. N1-ALL’s unfairly good vision gave him an advantage, though, and he wasn’t at all fooled by the Martian’s camouflage. Just slightly amused by the patterns on Louis’s skin. 

“I don’t think Harry loves me,” Louis blurted out, suddenly looking angry.

N1-ALL was quiet, LCD on his chest betraying him and flashing a flustered string of code. An embarrassing habit he’d picked up likely from being an older android with little-to-no official maintenance. He easily kept his expression steady, though, careful not to default to his usual content smile.

It wasn’t the first time Louis had said it, was the thing.

“He does,” N1-ALL assured him. What he didn’t say was that Louis often made himself difficult to love. He loved Louis, and he knew the rest of them loved Louis. But Louis did like to test their limits, and Harry didn’t have the patience to put up with it the same way the rest of them did.

“Not like you do,” Louis said, not exactly addressing N1-ALL. He shifted— skin fading back to green— and touched the side of N1-ALL’s face. He stared at him as if he was searching for something in the android’s eyes, although he must have known they were just pixels. Little dots of light that weren’t saying anything the same way Louis’s eyes suggested at his own uncertainty.

N1-ALL offered (what he felt like was) a soothing smile just before Louis leaned into kiss him.

Kissing always seemed a bit funny to N1-ALL. It made more sense when Louis kissed Zayn or when Liam kissed Harry. He had to wonder what the appeal of kissing his synthetic lips was, not soft like one of the androids made for sex. He let Louis kiss him, though, hoping it’d soothe some of Louis’s insecurity. There was some relief for the tension in his shoulders when he pulled away, patting N1-ALL’s cheek appreciatively. 

“Yeah. I’m okay.”

—

Louis’s tracker was beeping, which immediately caught Harry’s attention. It didn’t usually beep.

“You don’t usually beep,” Harry told Louis, who only seemed to notice the noise just then.

“Oh, fuck,” Louis swore. Then, calmly, “It’s okay, don’t worry.”

It was obviously a little late for that, though. Harry already looked a bit panicked, which made Louis want to slap him a little bit. Then again, it was probably fair for the interstellar _thief_ to be a bit nervous about Louis’s tracker suddenly making noise. Louis wished, for a second, that N1-ALL or Liam were there. They were so much better at being reassuring than Louis was.

“I’m not supposed to be this far from Mars,” Louis explained, trying to sound lighthearted about it. “We can just head back that way, it’ll stop.”

Hesitantly, he leaned over to press a quick kiss to the crown of Harry’s head. Steadying, hopefully, in the same way a kiss from Liam usually felt.

Harry nodded, leaning into Louis’s touch and fussing with the controls to turn his ship around.

—

“What does a burger taste like?” N1-ALL asked, eyes still focused on the menu.

Liam pouted, trying to think of how to describe it. N1-ALL responded better to emotions than he did to actual descriptions of taste. The first N1 model to feature empathy! N1-ALL was often happy to remind them.

“Well. Burgers on Earth,” Liam started, a little unsure of himself. N1-ALL nodded encouragingly. “They taste like… making yourself feel better. Like you’re telling yourself it’ll be alright. And like hot summers, backyards. And chips.”

N1-ALL looked satisfied with the answer, smiling appreciatively at Liam. “Chips” wasn’t an emotion, but that was alright.

“And what about chocolate lava cake?” N1-ALL asked. Liam wished there weren’t so many things on Sophia’s menu, obviously struggling with this game N1-ALL was playing with him.

He was quiet for a while, but N1-ALL was patient. When he finally answered, he just said, “Really, really good.”

N1-ALL laughed, that loud laugh that sounded like someone pretending to laugh. N1-ALL didn’t pretend to do anything, though. He was so genuine that, sometimes, it was hard to believe he was just synthetic body parts and an AI. Not actually human. Or alien. Organic.

Before N1-ALL could start rambling about how neat he thought eating was, Liam settled into the booth across from him and took the menu away from him.

“Tell me what love feels like,” Liam said, perfectly aware of how sappy his question sounded. “To you, I mean.”

N1-ALL smiled warmly and paused to consider the question for some time. He idly played some vague melody. Tinkling like a piano.

“Really, really good. It feels like… like how Zayn looks,” he said, laughing at himself. Liam laughed too, his eyes crinkling in that way Harry liked to go on and on about. “And like the way you look when you laugh,” N1-ALL added, his limbs suddenly radiating warmth.

—

Louis must have thought he was so funny, turning the same shade of pink as Sophia just from touching her photograph on Liam’s bedside table. Liam was sure he was going to say something mocking, something about Liam finding him more attractive this way.

He didn’t, though. He stripped off his jumper, approaching the bed and quickly straddling Liam’s lap. He was so quick, so flexible, and he overwhelmed Liam in a way that made him feel like N1-ALL trying to process something too quickly. If he could, he’d blurt out random notes and flash random lines of code. Instead, he flushed all the way down to his shoulders.

“Look at you,” Louis finally said. “Hard for me already.”

Liam would have argued that Louis was also (obviously) hard, but the argument died in his throat when Louis rolled his hips against Liam’s. He hummed instead, finding it easier to just agree.

“I wanna ride you, Liam,” Louis growled, pushy and aggressive.

“Who’s stopping you?” Liam asked.

Louis did ride him. After stripping the rest of Liam’s clothes off, prepping himself slowly and teasing, and finally making Liam beg for it. He paced himself carefully, keeping Liam on edge for what felt like hours. He folded his arms over his head, throwing his head back like he was going to be on film for this. He got himself off first, cumming onto Liam’s chest and losing Sophia’s rosy complexion to a muddy green one. Liam had to beg again before Louis started to fuck him roughly, bracing himself on Liam’s shoulders until Liam came too.

—

“Do you love Sophia more than me?” Harry asked, his expression a little watery.

Liam frowned and said, “It’s different.” It didn’t seem to pacify Harry at all, so he asked, “Do you love Zayn more than me? Or Louis?”

Harry shook his head. “No, I don’t.” He shut his eyes, looking like he was going to say something profound, but instead he just sneezed. He sobbed, sounding like he was absolutely faking it. “I’m so sick.”

Liam nodded, holding the back of his hand to Harry’s forehead for the millionth time that morning. He wondered who Harry could have caught a cold from, considering he was pretty sure he was the only other Earthling Harry had seen in weeks. N1-ALL didn’t count.

“And, anyway Liam, don’t avoid the question. What do you mean, it’s different? Do you think of me as your boyfriend?” Harry insisted, suddenly sounding a bit pushy.

“Something like that,” Liam agreed. “It’s different out here than it is on Earth, isn’t it?”

Harry looked apprehensive for a moment, then considering. He supposed it was a bit different. He made no move to agree or disagree, though, and sighed.

“You know I love you,” Liam assured him, brushing his long hair from his eyes. “All of you, and Sophia.”

“But, Liam, which of us is more fashionable?” Harry whined.

Liam clicked his tongue, waving his hand dismissively at Harry who was suddenly erupting into breathy laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a bit more stuff about my au [here](http://citricac1d.tumblr.com/tagged/au%3A+70s+scifi/chrono)! thanks!


End file.
